Rose Eyes
Note: this is a fanfiction story about Lady Cregga Rose Eyes and the events between Pearls of Lutra and The Long Patrol. If you do not like fanfictions, then I would suggest getting the heck off this wiki. Prologue Macepaw and Lilia woke up their daughter. She was only nine seasons old, and was startled easily. "Cregga, wake up." Lilia whispered. "Aww, but mum, it's the middle of the night." she groaned, coming out from under her covers. "You need to get out of here, my daughter." Macepaw said quickly."They're coming again. And this time I don't think we'll be safe anymore." "Who's coming, dad? The Rapscallions? They come frequently and they've never been enough to harm anybeast." Cregga answered drowsily. "Yes, my daughter, in the past, but now they number more than ever. Ungol Tunn and his son, Gormad, have been recruiting corsairs and searats. They number at least 400." Lilia said, handing her daughter a cloak and ash stave. "B-but why don't you have cloaks, mum and dad?" she asked confusedly. "If we all leave, they're bound to notice us right away. You're going to need to go alone." Macepaw answered. Tears started to stream down the young badgermaid's face. "B-but we're a family, and we need to stick together!" she said through tears. She then started to sob. "There, there, don't cry, my Cregga. You'll ruin your pretty face." Lilia said, trying to console her daughter. As the horde of vermin started to come nearer, Macepaw, Lilia, and Cregga were on the back porch of their home. Cregga was starting to cry again. "Ssh, Cregga. Remember us fondly. We love you, I want you to remember that." Lilia hugged her daughter. "I want you to be brave for me, Cregga. For all of us." Macepaw said. Cregga hugged him tight. "Please, come with me. We won't get caught, I promise." "I'm sorry, Cregga, but we can't go with you." Lilia said sadly. Tears still streamed down her face. "I want you to run. Run as fast as you can. Run away from here and never look back." Macepaw said bravely,knowing fully well that he, nor his wife would ever live to see tomorrow. "Goodbye, Cregga." Lilia said, tears coming to her eyes too. With that, Cregga ran off. In the distance, Cregga could hear screams and the clanging of blades. Tears ran down her face once more. She tried to run away from the sounds, in a vain attempt to ignore their existence. She felt something more than sadness and grief come over her. Her eyes started to cloud over red. She felt something similar to rage, but much more powerful. She kept running, as if trying to run away from the feeling that came over her. She ran and ran, as the sounds became more and more distant, until she could scarcely hear them anymore. But she still ran, and never looked back. Gormad Tunn was a young greatrat. His father, Ungol, like him, had always favored the sea. But, unlike his father, he believed in double-crossing his friends so he could keep an eye on his enemies. He knew that he would become the new Firstblade after his father's passing. But what he didn't know was whether or not to kill his father or wait for him to die. He swung his cutlass at the air. He was left behind to watch the ships, while his father plundered the badger village and killed it's inhabitants. He thought that was a stupid idea for two reasons: one, being that this was only a badger village ''not a castle, there would be no need to destroy it, and two being that it's population consisted entirely of badgers, one of the most powerful beasts in all of Mossflower and beyond. It would never be all that wise to try and attack ''one, let alone a whole village of them. He half-expected his father to come back full of cuts and bruises giving orders to return to the sea. Badgers were hard to defeat in battle, especially when they went into Bloodwrath. From what Gormad understood, Bloodwrath was a terrible thing that came over a beast, usually a badger when in battle. It would have the sufferer's eyes cloud over red, and they would not be able to fee pain until it was too late. They would just collapse from exhaustion or injuries and die. But they would have taken hundreds of enemies with them. A stoat, a bit younger than him, came running towards him. "Gormad! Your father's army needs reinforcements! He sent me to tell you." The stoat named Lugworm, was recruited into the Rapscallion army, along with his three brothers, two sisters, and his father. Lugworm's father, Slugclaw, was a Rapscour under Ungol. "Very well then. Select thirty others to come with us." Gormad answered. "With us?" the stoat asked nervously. "Of course you're coming with me! What did you think I was gonna let you jus' sit right back an' wait for us to return?! Get off yer stump an' get some soldiers t' help!!" he barked, sending the stoat scurrying off and grabbing beasts at random. Lugworm had selected his two sisters Burra and Skira, the big weasel Rapmark Boarfang, the two rats Grimewort and Tripewort, eight more rats, fourteen ferrets, and three foxes. They then set off in the direction of the badger village. Ungol Tunn was bigger than most greatrats, and if he ever was handsome at some point, he certainly wasn't now. His left paw had been lost in a battle between him and his brother, Skurrad, for leadership of the horde. It now was replaced with an iron hook. He also had his right eye clouded over white permanently which he wore an eyepatch over most of the time, except for battles, when he would let his foes see it, to strike fear into them. He right ear was also torn, and the other had a gold earring in it. He fought with the Rapscallion Sword, as well as a scimitar. He wore a torn blue vest outside of battle, and the Rapscallion chestplate in battle. He also wore a bronze helmet in battle, which he disliked because of it's being uncomfortable on top of his eyepatch strap. His forces were shrinking due to them dealing with badgers, and two of the badgers were fighting like madbeasts. He turned to see his son Gormad coming in with reinforcements. Gormad told his archers to focus all attention on the two berserk badgers. The two tore out in a rage, the female barely missing his gut with her spear. The huge male took his war-hammer and brought it crashing down on a ferret's skull. Arrows flew as the female stumbled, them both being covered in them. Ungol motioned for the others who weren't archers to come at them with spears. He himself thrust a spear into the male's side. Soon, others came and cast stones at the two. They kept fighting, as if they never would run out of energy. Eventually, the male picked up the female, and as many vermin as he could, and threw himself into a burning building. The building, which was almost completely burnt down anyway, collapsed almost immediately. Ungol turned to the others to take what had not been looted already. Walking to where the two badgers fought, he saw a pretty gold necklace with sapphires in it. He put it around his own neck, and laughed evilly. "I guess you won't be needin' this no more, now will ye, stripedog?" He spat into the ground, thrust his scimitar back into his belt, and put the Rapscallion Sword back in it's sheath on his back. Category:Fanfiction Category:Pearls of Lutra Sequels